Toc toc toc
by Blue Wylla
Summary: Sirius et Severus sont un couple improbable pourtant ça marche, mais Sirius se découvre une nouvelle passion les blagues (de merde) moldus. Mais une des ses petites blagues va dégénèrer...


**Quand une petite blague dégénère...**

* * *

**Toc toc toc!**

Sirius Black et Severus Rogue était en couple depuis plusieurs années, personne n'avait rien vu venir et était resté bouche quand ils l'avaient appris. Tout le monde se demander comment ils arrivaient à rester ensemble: ils passaient leur temps à se disputer à croire qu'ils étaient de purs masochistes. Mais pourtant ils restaient ensemble; Harry, ses amis et les professeurs avaient eux aussi finit par s'y faire.

Depuis les deux vivaient bien tranquillement ou presque.

Severus lisait tranquillement le Potion mag' du mois, quand il vit débouler son amant, s'attendant au pire depuis que son celui-ci avait découvert les blagues moldus.

Sirius resta sur le seuil du salon et dis:"J'en ai une bonne pour toi!" Severus ferma les yeux et posa son magazin, puis attendit. L'animagus voyant qu'il avait son attention commença:"Toc toc toc!

- Qui est là? maugréa le professeur

- Ricky

- Ricky qui?

- Comme ta bite!" Sirius fila rapidement. Les yeux de Severus lancèrent des éclairs, _tu disais pas ça hier,_ pensa-t-il. Il sourit:"C'est ce qu'on va voir!"

Il était vraiment prévisible. Cela se confirma quand il vit que Sirius l'attendais déjà dans la chambre en souriant.

**oOoOoOo**

_2 mois plus tard au square grimmauld ..._

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Harry

- Je sais pas, répondit Ron

- Severus, t'as une idée? demanda Remus

- Non.

- C'ESSSSSTT HOOOOOOORRIIIIIIIIIIIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUSS! AU SECOURS!" L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, il allait monter l'escalier lorsque l'animagus lui sauta dessus en pleurnichant:"Ouin Severus! C'est affreux!

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il

- Ouinn!

- ...

- OUIINNNN!

- ...

- Ça peut durée longtemps vous savez, dit Harry.

-TOI! C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI! Hurla Sirius en le montrant du doigt.

-Moi! Bégaya-t-il

- Oui toi! A cause de ta blague!

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A BORDEL?! Hurla Severus à bout de nerf.

- On va avoir un bébé! C'est terrible!" Severus pâlit à vu d'oeil, à la limite du transparent. Ron et Harry tombèrent dans les pommes et Remus du s'accrocher fermement à la table.

C'est à se moment que la famille Weasley rentra dans la maison: ils avaient frappé à la porte mais en entendant tous ces cris, ils étaient entrés.

Arthur se mis légèrement en retrait en voyant Sirius collait à Rogue, il restait encore assez mal à l'aise vis à vis de leur couple.

Molly au contraire fut soulagé de les voir ainsi, s'attendant à une de leur énième et mythique dispute. Ce n'est que Fred qui remarqua que son frère était par terre:" Pourquoi Ron fait la serpillière?

- Eh bien... commença Remus.

- Oh mon Dieu! Harry! Ginny remarqua que son petit-ami était lui aussi sur le sol.

- OUIN! Sirius se remit à pleurer, se collant encore plus à son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta Molly.

- On va avoir un bébé! Sourit Sirius, Severus tiqua.

- Attends une minute toi! Pourquoi t'es content y a deux minutes tu pleurais! Dit le Maître des Potions d'un ton accusateur.

- Je voulais que tu me fasse un câlin pour me soutenir tu te rends compte: ça va me déformer! Mais tu t'en fiche que je pleure!

- Tu te moque de moi! QUI C'EST QUI VA TE SUPPORTER?! HEIN?!

- Un bébé? demanda Molly avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

- ROHH! MAIS DE TOUTE MANIÈRE C'EST TROP TARD ET PUIS TU POURRAIS ETRE CONTENT POUR UNE FOIS! Un petit mini-toi-et-moi!

- Un mini-nous?

- Oui!

- Le pauvre ...

- Mais non!

-... Bon, chez Severus cela signifiait qu'il était d'accord (enfin il avait pas le choix).

Sirius lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant passionnément, laissant les membres de la famille Weasley médusé, enfin ceux qui n'avait pas rendu l'âme.

- Au faite depuis combien de temps? demanda Severus quand son accepta enfin de le lâcher.

- 2 mois enfin depuis _cette_ blague."

Severus n'eut pas de besoin de demander laquelle il avait sa petite idée:" C'est toi qui a commencé.

- Je le reconnais mais je pensais pas que ça pourrais dégénérer comme ça!

- Qui aurais pu imaginer un truc pareil!"

**oOoOoOo**

_8 mois plus tard..._

"AAAAHHHHH!

- Respire!

- C'est facile à dire pour toi! Beugla Sirius

- Je te ferrais remarquer que depuis le début tu me broie la main! Effectivement ses doigts avez viré au bleu.

- Ferme-la! C'est pas le moment!

- Je vous le fais pas dire! Hurla la pauvre infirmière.

CRACK!

- C'était quoi ? S'inquiétèrent l'infirmière et Sirius

- Ma main ... marmona Severus.

- OOOUIN !" L'infirmière remarqua que le bébé se trouver dans ses mains sans qu'elle l'est remarquée! Comment avait-elle pu raté le moment où le bébé était né?

- Au mon Dieu, souffla l'infirmière.

_Plus tard ..._

Remus, Harry, Hermione et la famille Weasley attendaient dans le couloir. Ils avaient entendu beaucoup de cris et quelques insulte rien de bien inquiétant mais depuis près d'une demi-heure c'était le silence radio. Enfin l'infirmière sortit, elle avait l'air épuisé puis elle dit: "Vous allez avoir une sacré surprise!"

Effectivement, en entrant ils virent Sirius tenir le bébé et vu sa maladresse ce n'était pas forcement une bonne idée. Ils purent apercevoir un bandage à la main de Severus mais quelque chose attira leur attention une petite chose rose dans ses bras.

Arthur tomba à la renverse s'en était trop pour son coeur. Fred et Georges ne purent se retenir de rire, et Molly, elle était très contente, étant la futur nounou, elle était ravie de pouvoir materner et cela en double.

Fred curieux demanda:" Des vrais jumeaux?

- Oui deux filles, dit Severus

- Comment elles s'appellent? questionna Georges

- Lumen et Idril.

- Je suis sûr que se seront deux teignes! dit Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ... la génétique!

- Tu crois? Sirius tiqua : Attends tu te fous de moi, là?

- Les pauvres ! Éclatèrent les jumeaux: Elles vont en voir de toute les couleurs !"

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ?**


End file.
